This invention relates to a double-layer sandal, particularly to one combined firmly and able to make a wearer feel comfortable.
A conventional sandal, disclosed in a Taiwan patent NO. 359972, titled xe2x80x9cIMPROVED SANDALxe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 1, includes a sandal sole 1, a sandal top 2 and a treading member 3. The treading member 3 is combined on the sandal sole 1 and is made of much elastic thread 4 interwoven together at loose intervals, having a great many gaps 5 among the elastic thread 4. The elastic thread 4 functions as a buffer of supporting and the gaps 5 make the easy ventilating and water penetrating well.
However, referring to FIG. 2, numerous comparatively large gaps 5 among the elastic thread 4 have to be formed for the purpose of facilitating ventilation and water penetration as well as making up elastic buffering spaces, and these gaps 5 are also formed on the surface of the treading member 3, letting a wearer feel uncomfortable. Besides, the material characters of the treading member 3 and the sandal sole 1 are not always the same and the producing process is restricted so they can hardly be firmly glued together before the elastic thread 4 is solidified and as a result, only the bottom side of the elastic thread 4 is adhered to the sandal sole 1, easy to give rise to separation of the treading member 3 from the sandal sole 1.
The objective of this invention is to offer a double-layer sandal having functions of ventilation and water penetration and able to make a wearer feel comfortable.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a double-layer sandal glued and combined very firmly.
The double-layer sandal in the present invention includes a sandal sole, a sandal top, a basic layer, a first netted layer and a second netted layer. The sandal top is connected with the sandal sole, having a wearing space between them for a foot to fit therein. The basic layer is a foam layer made of plastic and having the same profile as the sandal sole. The first netted layer with a definite thickness to be adhered to the topside of the sandal sole is made of much elastic plastic thread interwoven into a great many solid and irregular rings, with numerous gaps formed among the elastic thread. The second netted layer to be combined on the first netted layer is also made of much elastic plastic thread interwoven together forming lots of solid and irregular rings, having numerous gaps formed among the elastic thread. The second netted layer has a smaller thickness than the first netted layer, but the former has greater density and smaller gaps than the latter. Thus, the first netted layer has comparatively great elasticity and good effect of ventilation and water penetration, while the second netted layer has a relatively flat surface for a user to wear thereon with comfort.